


Cuddles, Bromace and A Whole Lot Of Politics

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [43]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chatlogs, M/M, Politics, Transphobia, real life events referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Quick warning for this one. As you all know GC references REAL LIFE EVENTS, some of the real life events that are mentioned in this, may be triggering for you. Please read through the list of real life events mentioned in the notes below before you decide whether you want to proceed:Please note, all opinions presented are not necessarily the opinions of the author, simply the opinions that the author believes the characters would in this environment have. And yes. Characters. They do NOT reflect the opinions of these actual real life people.... who I don't know...Any completely ignorant comments are either because a. I'm an idiot or b. because I'm writing idiot hockey players. I leave you to make up your mind.
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Frederik Andersen, Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Erik Johnson/OMC, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Matthew Tkachuk/Everyone, Michael Latta/Tom Wilson, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this one:  
> Nico becomes Devils Captain  
> Sids 1000th game  
> The pens media team confirm that Nate DID send a video for Sid's 1000th game but it was "too personal" to share so they just forwarded it to Sid  
> Kaner approaching his 1000th game  
> Dylan Strome with concussion/PCS (please note, we don't know ANY actual details of this, so I based his feelings off my own post concussion syndrome)  
> Jeff Skinner being a healthy scratch for MULTIPLE games  
> Artemi Panarin being accused (potentially for political reasons) of assaulting a teenage girl, and the resulting break from hockey he has taken - this includes some dicussion of russian politics  
> Brady Tkachuk and Tim Stutzle and Sens Media sharing a post of  
> tim meeting Matthew with the phrase "Meeting The In Laws"  
> Bayne Pettinger's interview on coming out with sportsnet and resulting discussion on coming out vs not coming out  
> Jamie Benn insta liking a transphobic instagram post and whether this makes him a transphobe or not (both sides of the argument are presented)  
> Gabe and Mel Landeskog's newest addition to the family

McLeod:

| 

@Gabe, dk if you’ve heard, but but you’ve got competition for hottest NHL captain now 😉  
  
---|---  
  
Crosby:

| 

Rude!  
  
Crosby:

| 

😂  
  
Claude:

| 

For once I’m agreeing with Sid, RUDE!  
  
Kaner:

| 

Yeah, rude, CLEARLY, Jon is the hottest captain.  
  
JT:

| 

I fully accept I’m not in the running here 😂  
  
Marns:

| 

Debatable 😉  
  
Stromer:

| 

OBVIOUSLY DAVO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CAPTAIN  
  
Drat:

| 

Obviously.  
  
Staalsy:

| 

I’d be offended but I’m not captain anymore so :D  
  
Gabe:

| 

Not according to Skinny  
  
Gabe:

| 

“He’s my captain for life”  
  
Gabe:

| 

(We have the argument about who is the hottest captain in the league regularly)  
  
Staalsy:

| 

That doesn’t make sense  
  
Gabe:

| 

That he thinks you’re better looking than me? You’re right, IT DOESN’T  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Wait, he SAID THAT?  
  
Gabe:

| 

Yeah, hence the argument part. Wouldn’t be an argument if he was agreeing with me  
  
Kaner:

| 

Why am I not surprised that you would vote for yourself as best looking NHL captain  
  
Gabe:

| 

Because I’m the obvious choice?  
  
Staalsy:

| 

But  
  
Staalsy:

| 

But he REALLY SAID THAT?  
  
Gabe:

| 

OMG ERIC YES  
  
Richie:

| 

Ask him. The fuck. Out  
  
Cartsy:

| 

^^ What Rich said. ASK HIM OUT  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Just because he thinks I’m hot doesn’t mean that I should ask him out  
  
Sid:

| 

OMG Eric you are KILLING US ALL  
  
Staalsy:

| 

I don’t want to ruin our friendship  
  
Sid:

| 

Except in the entire history of all of us ever, when has confessing your feelings to your best friend ever gone wrong  
  
Kaner:

| 

It worked for Taze, and Sid, and Cartsy, and literally everyone  
  
Drat:

| 

Worked for me  
  
Staalsy:

| 

That makes it MORE likely that it’s NOT going to work for me  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Like, statistically, it CAN’T work for all of us  
  
Marns:

| 

Define “work”  
  
Marns:

| 

Because JT and I are still pretty solid friends :D  
  
Stromer:

| 

SO YOU HAVE FINALLY ACCEPTED THAT HE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU  
  
Marns:

| 

Yes. Shut up Stromer.  
  
JT:

| 

It’s chill Pickle, we’re being adults about it.  
  
Stromer:

| 

Why does that sound so ominous?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I HAVE A BURNING QUESTION @SID  
  
Sid:

| 

If you’re experiencing a burning sensation, I’d suggest talking to your captain, I’m sure he’s got more experience in that area than I do  
  
Danny:

| 

RUDE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

NOT WHAT I MEANT SID  
  
Hartsy:

| 

I just really have to know  
  
Hartsy:

| 

WHAT WAS IN NATE’S VIDEO FOR YOUR 1000TH GAME THAT WAS SO PERSONAL THEY COULDN’T SHARE IT  
  
Sid:

| 

Oh.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Because I’m like, they shared Nate literally writing I <3 SID on camera  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Which, we all know the league ships you two  
  
Hartsy:

| 

So it’s got to have been MORE PERSONAL THAN THAT  
  
Hartsy:

| 

But also @Nate, I’m assuming you knew it was supposed to be broadcast  
  
Hartsy:

| 

So you didn’t go for… SID 1000 GAMES, THAT MEANS I OWE YOU 1000 BLOW JOBS  
  
Nate:

| 

I… did not go for that…  
  
Sid:

| 

Honestly, it was fine  
  
Sid:

| 

I didn’t think it was super personal, just like Nate saying stuff about growing up with me playing in the league and that  
  
Sid:

| 

But according to our media team… “his heart eyes were showing”  
  
Sid:

| 

Which, I don’t know, it’s just Nate’s face  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Can confirm, Nate always has heart eyes on his face whenever you’re around Sid  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I’m not sure you’d know what non-heart eyes Nate looks like  
  
Nate:

| 

Shut up  
  
Nate:

| 

I’m glad they didn’t show it  
  
Nate:

| 

Although I’m mad I don’t get a MacKinnon 87 jersey  
  
Nate:

| 

Because the entire team doing warm ups in your number?  
  
Nate:

| 

That was awesome  
  
Sid:

| 

Don’t. When they started doing their laces at exactly the right time  
  
Sid:

| 

I WAS TEARING UP  
  
Sid:

| 

It was awesome  
  
Kaner:

| 

Me. On the road at dallas for 1000. Thinking about Sid’s 1000. Maybe idk, the league will let me facetime Jonny after the game  
  
Jonny:

| 

I’D HAVE MADE IT SPECIAL IF I COULD BE THERE. I’M SORRY  
  
Kaner:

| 

You make my life special Jon <3  
  
Kaner:

| 

I’m just whining 😉 kids were extra kids today  
  
Brinks:

| 

I believe we’re supposed to refer to them as The Chicago Ice Kittens now  
  
Kaner:

| 

True.  
  
Claude:

| 

Is every team slowly being replaced by cats?  
  
Teeks:

| 

I mean, would that be the worst thing?  
  
Davo:

| 

@Brinks, how’s our boy?  
  
Stromer:

| 

I’m ok?  
  
Stromer:

| 

I can use my phone  
  
Davo:

| 

So you weren’t responding to my texts why?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Sorry :/  
  
Stromer:

| 

Love you <3  
  
Davo:

| 

But you’re ok?  
  
Stromer:

| 

As long as I literally don’t move my head  
  
Stromer:

| 

Which turns out, it’s quite hard to do  
  
Stromer:

| 

Literally EVERYTHING involves moving your head  
  
Sid:

| 

I feel that  
  
Tazer:

| 

Ditto  
  
Davo:

| 

You seemed fine after the hit?  
  
Stromer:

| 

Babes, I WAS fine, and then like, a few days later my head was just NOPE  
  
Brinks:

| 

He’s totally not whiney about it though 😂😂😂  
  
Stromer:

| 

You’re so mean. My head hurts. You’re supposed to give me kisses and make me feel better  
  
Brinks:

| 

YOU WHINE WHEN I GIVE YOU KISSES  
  
Kaner:

| 

Omg is he in the “I want kisses, but also you giving me kisses makes my head hurt” phase  
  
Kaner:

| 

I fucking hated that phase  
  
Tazer:

| 

😠  
  
Tazer:

| 

I feel for you Stromer  
  
Stromer:

| 

Thank you Taze. I appreciate it. :p  
  
Gabe:

| 

@Staalsy, how is our boy skins doing?  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Not good ☹  
  
Staalsy:

| 

I literally don’t know what to do  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Coaches keep scratching him for games, like that’s going to help,  
  
Gabe:

| 

Because Jeff is so incentivised by having his hockey taken away  
  
Gabe:

| 

That will totally mean he plays harder and doesn’t go into a depression spiral about being a waste of space  
  
Gabe:

| 

OH WAIT NO  
  
Gabe:

| 

Give him cuddles from me  
  
Gabe:

| 

Specifically cuddles, not hugs  
  
Gabe:

| 

You’ve gotta get your arms around him for a solid thirty seconds at least  
  
Gabe:

| 

Maybe with some hair stroking in there  
  
Gabe:

| 

And then be all “this is from landy”  
  
Staalsy:

| 

I can definitely do that  
  
Gabe:

| 

Don’t front. You’d LOVE doing that  
  
Staalsy:

| 

I mean, also yes.  
  
Gabe:

| 

DO IT NOW  
  
Staalsy:

| 

We’re on a plane. I’ll do it when we get to the hotel  
  
Chucky:

| 

In the meantime, @Howdy, can I ask what the actual fuck?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Do you mean, what the actual fuck, why is our team falling apart at the seams?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Or what the actual fuck actually happened with bread?  
  
Kaner:

| 

THE SECOND ONE  
  
Kaner:

| 

I realise that wasn’t directed at me  
  
Kaner:

| 

BUT I KNOW MY BOY and he sure as HELL didn’t ever beat up a girl  
  
Howdy:

| 

I know he’d really appreciate you reaching out to him rn Kaner  
  
Howdy:

| 

He’s feeling…  
  
Howdy:

| 

It’s fucked him up. That’s for sure  
  
Chucky:

| 

I’m just not sure I understand, like, there’s the allegations, but then someone said it was political and what?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Ok, I’m not like, the best to explain this, because I don’t understand it myself  
  
Howdy:

| 

So people who know more, chip in if you can  
  
Howdy:

| 

Basically, Russia is “technically” a democracy, but like, also kind of not  
  
Howdy:

| 

And also hockey is some how pretty political?  
  
Sid:

| 

Hockey and politics in Russia have been intertwined for a while  
  
Sid:

| 

During the cold war, hockey was one of the few ways people outside of Russia got to see what was inside Russia  
  
Sid:

| 

So they made the international hockey team like, not only the best it could be, but the most in alignment with the ideals that they like to be known for  
  
Sid:

| 

They want the rest of the world to think Russia is a utopia, so they make the Russian hockey team represent Russia being a utopia  
  
Howdy:

| 

Right! And I think now, that also extends to like, Russian NHLers, they’re SUPPOSED to give off the impression that Russia is perfect and there’s no place better than Russia.  
  
Howdy:

| 

And like, bread LOVES Russia, like he is SO Russian  
  
Howdy:

| 

But whilst he’s not said anything anti-putin, he has apparently publicly said stuff which is pro… the other guy?  
  
Sid:

| 

Navalny  
  
Howdy:

| 

Thanks Sid.  
  
Howdy:

| 

So anyway, he’s not doing the “good little Russian hockey player” act that he’s supposed to do.  
  
Howdy:

| 

And he thought maybe this would only mean he didn’t get picked for worlds or whatever  
  
Howdy:

| 

Which, they’d be fucking stupid to do  
  
Howdy:

| 

But now this guy, who is his old coach, but also somehow works for putin? Or like unofficially works for putin  
  
Sid:

| 

I think the official word is just that he’s very publically “pro-putin” but the way Russian politics work is complicated  
  
Howdy:

| 

Yeah, so he made up that Bread beat up this chick and they all had to cover it up  
  
Howdy:

| 

Which bread swears BLIND he didn’t do  
  
Kaner:

| 

There’s no way Temi beat up ANYONE  
  
Kaner:

| 

He’s worse than me in a fight  
  
Howdy:

| 

But like, it’s not just the fake allegations/jail time, he’s super worried about his fam back home  
  
Kaner:

| 

His grandparents right?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Yeah, them, plus his fiancee’s dad works for the KHL, so like, now HIS job is in danger  
  
Kaner:

| 

Fuck  
  
Howdy:

| 

Exactly  
  
Howdy:

| 

So he’s looking at if he needs to bring them over here/if he CAN bring them over here  
  
Howdy:

| 

And stuff like that  
  
Howdy:

| 

And work is like the last thing on his mind  
  
Howdy:

| 

So obvs the coaches were like, take whatever time you need  
  
Kaner:

| 

Russia is kind of low key scary  
  
Chucky:

| 

No low key about it  
  
Kaner:

| 

I’ve texted him btw, but idek how much of my texts he understands  
  
Howdy:

| 

His English is way better than it was, like way better  
  
Howdy:

| 

But also, I know if he can get away with not speaking English he will 😂  
  
Teeks:

| 

I have a less complicated question  
  
Teeks:

| 

For @Chucky  
  
Chucky:

| 

Shoot?  
  
Teeks:

| 

Brady’s straight right?  
  
Teeks:

| 

And no, I’m not hitting on him  
  
Chucky:

| 

Yep. (and good? That would be weird? And definitely a downgrade for you)  
  
Teeks:

| 

OK, follow up question  
  
Teeks:

| 

How the fuck does your STRAIGHT LITTLE BROTHER get a BOYFRIEND before you do?  
  
Stromer:

| 

BURN  
  
Chucky:

| 

OUCH  
  
Chucky:

| 

But also. So very fucking true.  
  
Chucky:

| 

Jimmy is adorbs though  
  
Chucky:

| 

He always comes over and says hi when Brades and I facetime  
  
Cale:

| 

I’m pretty sure the Sens media are shipping them  
  
Cale:

| 

Given the comment of “meeting the in laws”  
  
Seguin:

| 

I’d like to see straight-twitter misinterpret THAT  
  
Latts:

| 

But if Brady’s straight, it IS just a bromance right?  
  
Chucky:

| 

I mean…  
  
Chucky:

| 

Brady is straight  
  
Chucky:

| 

But also, he was like, “I can see how you could think about dating a guy though, Jimmy’s great.”  
  
Chucky:

| 

🤦♂️  
  
Wilso:

| 

That’s how it starts  
  
Wilso:

| 

You’re in full on “I love my bro, he’s the best, if he was a chick I’d date him”  
  
Latts:

| 

Next thing you know you’re madly in love with each other  
  
Chucky:

| 

… I’ll be sure to tell Brades 😉  
  
Marns:

| 

Wait, WHY IS HE JIMMY? I THOUGHT HIS NAME WAS TIM?  
  
Josty:

| 

Jimothy? Timothy? IS THERE EVEN A DIFFERENCE?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Brades just started calling him Jimmy to be a dick  
  
Chucky:

| 

It’s stuck 🤷♂️  
  
Davo:

| 

I hope everyone has watched our boy Bayne’s interview  
  
Davo:

| 

<https://www.sportsnet.ca/nhl/video/nhl-agent-bayne-pettinger-paving-path-lgbtq-members-hockey/>  
  
Sid:

| 

I did, it’s super encouraging just to know that, even not coming out, people knowing that I’m ok with queer people, helps  
  
Davo:

| 

He’s pretty confident that the next step is us though  
  
Matts:

| 

TEAM LETS ALL COME OUT TOGETHER  
  
Nate:

| 

Yeah, no.  
  
Matts:

| 

You’re not ON team lets all come out together  
  
Nate:

| 

Good.  
  
Davo:

| 

That wasn’t me saying we SHOULD  
  
Davo:

| 

Or Matts saying we should  
  
Matts:

| 

But we agreed we’d do it together  
  
Matts:

| 

And we WERE going to do it  
  
Matts:

| 

But the world falling apart kind of makes it tricky  
  
Sid:

| 

Ok, but going back to the Russia thing, ever think about how tricky it could make life for your Russian teammates if you come out?  
  
Howdy:

| 

Shit. No… I hadn’t even…  
  
Sid:

| 

They can’t do YCP vids  
  
Sid:

| 

They wouldn’t be able to speak up to say they’d be OK with you playing  
  
Sid:

| 

We don’t even know if they could get away with not saying anything  
  
Davo:

| 

I’m not sure we should let that be a reason to not live our own truths though  
  
Sid:

| 

I’m not saying you should, and if you kids want to, that’s up to you  
  
Sid:

| 

But you’ve got to also respect why some of us don’t want to  
  
Davo:

| 

I don’t think anyone’s judging anyone for wanting to come out or not wanting to come out  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I think that’s even the case for Petty  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Like, he thinks it’s the right time for SOMEONE to come out  
  
TBeauts:

| 

But you know he loves us all, and he gets why it’s difficult  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Like, more than ANYONE he gets why it’s difficult  
  
Gabe:

| 

Changing the topic, because this feels fraught  
  
Gabe:

| 

@Staalsy did you give skins my cuddle?  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Yes  
  
Gabe:

| 

????  
  
Staalsy:

| 

It was weird. Like the cuddle was good, but then I told him it was from you and he got all weird about it  
  
Cartsy:

| 

OMG YOU ARE SO DENSE STAALSY, IT’S BECAUSE HE WANTED IT TO BE FROM YOU?  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Do we think?  
  
Gabe:

| 

Yes  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Yes  
  
Danny:

| 

Yes  
  
Sid:

| 

YES!  
  
Staalsy:

| 

Ugh, fine, I’ll go and give him another cuddle.  
  
Gabe:

| 

Report back!  
  
Staalsy:

| 

He was all “is this from Gabe?” and I said no.  
  
Staalsy:

| 

And now I need to go and sit down because of the smile he gave me  
  
Staalsy:

| 

So thanks for that.  
  
Gabe:

| 

HE WANTS YOU  
  
Staalsy:

| 

As a friend.  
  
Gabe:

| 

🙄  
  
Lu:

| 

@TBeauts, fair warning, your boy Benny is trending on twitter, and not for good reasons  
  
Segsy:

| 

???????  
  
Lu:

| 

He insta liked a pretty fucking transphobic post by candace owens  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I know. I’ve been trying to call him for the past half hour but I think his phone is off  
  
Lu:

| 

I just thought you might appreciate knowing about it, I know you guys are tight  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Yeah, like we were kids together, but honestly, I’m so fucking angry with him  
  
TBeauts:

| 

He’s been skirting the line of stuff that really isn’t ok to say  
  
TBeauts:

| 

And the rest of his family is NOT like that  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I don’t know where it’s coming from  
  
Seguin:

| 

Ok, but maybe, has anyone considered that maybe he liked it by accident?  
  
Lu:

| 

He could have done, but candace owens is pretty fucking transphobic to start with  
  
Lu:

| 

And he’s got to have been following her to have seen her post presumably?  
  
Lu:

| 

And this isn’t the first slightly controversial opinion he’s shown  
  
Segsy:

| 

Yes, but it’s Jamie, and no offense, but I know him slightly better than the rest of you  
  
Sid:

| 

I get that Tyler, but you do also slightly have some rose tinted goggles on there  
  
Segsy:

| 

??  
  
Sid:

| 

Just, when it comes to Jamie, you LIKE him, and that’s going to skew your perception of him  
  
Segsy:

| 

Look, sometimes he’s an idiot, and maybe he didn’t understand the post?  
  
Chucky:

| 

Then why would he even be liking it? I don’t go round liking stuff I don’t understand  
  
Teeks:

| 

This is why social media sucks ass  
  
Sid:

| 

I don’t like agreeing with TK  
  
Sid:

| 

But I absolutely agree here  
  
Chucky:

| 

Idk. It’s not hard if you’re not a racist transphobe  
  
Segsy:

| 

HE ISN’T  
  
Danny:

| 

Lets just drop it guys  
  
Danny:

| 

I feel like this isn’t going to go anywhere productive. Maybe Benn did something bad, maybe he didn’t. Without talking to him, no-one is going to know.  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I just got off the phone with him  
  
TBeauts:

| 

And he’s unliked it, which is… good?  
  
TBeauts:

| 

But he went on a massive rant about how he should be able to believe whatever he wants  
  
TBeauts:

| 

🤦♂️  
  
Segsy:

| 

☹  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Does anyone else feel like we’re in that horrible bit in the middle of the season where everything just feels like a fucking grind?  
  
Claude:

| 

YES.  
  
Cartsy:

| 

Like, I could do with a bye-week round about now  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I could do with a bi-week right now 😉  
  
Chucky:

| 

😂  
  
Davo:

| 

This season is fucking tough guys  
  
Davo:

| 

Like, remember to be kind to yourselves  
  
Chucky:

| 

Or each other 😉  
  
Teeks:

| 

@McLeod how’s your boy Neeks?  
  
McLeod:

| 

I miss him  
  
McLeod:

| 

Which is stupid and all. But whatever. I do.  
  
McLeod:

| 

And I want to text him, and be all, trying to keep his spirits up  
  
McLeod:

| 

But I know he finds texting hard in English.  
  
Gabe:

| 

Slacker. :P  
  
Lu:

| 

Seconded 😉  
  
TBeauts:

| 

I swear you Swedish boys are unnaturally good at English though  
  
TBeauts:

| 

ALSO GABE WHY ARE YOU ON THE GROUP CHAT?  
  
Gabe:

| 

Shhh, she’s only in early stages, we’re all good 😉 In the hospital, just kind of waiting for the main event to kick off  
  
Claude:

| 

It’s today?  
  
Gabe:

| 

It’s today 😉  
  
Gabe:

| 

But going back to McLeod – could you call him?  
  
McLeod:

| 

Idk, that feels, like weirdly personal.  
  
Teeks:

| 

He’s your FRIEND  
  
Teeks:

| 

Also like, if this wasn’t the covid season of doom, you’d be round at his place to cheer him up  
  
Teeks:

| 

So you can call him as a substitute to that  
  
McLeod:

| 

Maybe. I’ll think about it.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Call him u fcknucul, NP  
  
Teeks:

| 

That was Patty btw. Who HAS been calling Nico, who is apparently very grateful for phone calls right now.  
  
McLeod:

| 

Oh.  
  
McLeod:

| 

Ok. Ok I’ll call him.  
  
Gabe:

| 

Guys…  
  
Gabe:

| 

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CMDATkvAHQk/>  
  
TBeauts:

| 

LANDESBABY  
  
EJ:

| 

HE’S SO HANDSOME  
  
EJ:

| 

AND SO IS THE BABY 😂😂😂😂  
  
Gabe:

| 

And this is why Paul gets to be godfather, not you  
  
EJ:

| 

WHAT? HE GOT TO BE GODFATHER LAST TIME!!!!  
  
Gabe:

| 

We’re keeping the godparents the same.  
  
TBeauts:

| 

BOOM. Uncle Tys coming in clutch AGAIN :D  
  
TBeauts:

| 

Does my beautiful Godson have a name?  
  
Gabe:

| 

Lucas Landeskog  
  
Josty:

| 

😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍  
  
Cale:

| 

ANOTHER LL, I LOVE IT  
  
Cale:

| 

And he is amazing and so cute, and I wish this wasn’t covid season of doom because I want to snuggle him so badly  
  
Hartsy:

| 

He is SUPER cute Gabe congrats :D  
  
Sid:

| 

He’s GORGEOUS, can’t wait to meet him!  
  
Lu:

| 

😍  
  
Lu:

| 

Edddddiiiiiiieeeeeeee  
  
Lack:

| 

OH MY GOD BOBBY  
  
Lu:

| 

I want a baby eddie  
  
Lack:

| 

I know gorgeous  
  
Lu:

| 

Let me put a baby in you eddie  
  
Teeks:

| 

Every damn time. It isn’t going to work.  
  
Lu:

| 

WE DON’T KNOW THAT UNTIL WE TRY  
  
Cale:

| 

I mean…  
  
Cale:

| 

Hartsy and I could always try as well…. For science 😳😳😳😳  
  
EJ:

| 

DENIED  
  
Cale:

| 

BUT…. BUT…. BABIES  
  
EJ:

| 

I’M NOT READY TO BE A GRANDFATHER!!!!


	2. BONUS PICTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS PICTURE: contains slight nudity.

I TOTALLY NEARLY FORGOT

Cale wrote a fic, because [Rozu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii) said that more Nolan/Hartsy fic was needed, so Cale wrote an adorable fic.

And then because Rozu is a GEM, they said that Cale could have a pic of any pairing they wanted

OBVIOUSLY CALE WANTS CARTER/CALE

And I had to show y'all because it's amazing. AMAZING LOOK AT THOSE BOYS AND HOW MUCH THEY LOVE EACH OTHER

AMAZING

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG  
> AS YOU CAN SEE IT'S BEEN A BUSY TIME IN THE WORLD OF HOCKEY  
> I post stuff about the gc on my tumblr sometimes, if you don't want to see the rest of my random tumblr content you can always come over and follow the tag "group chat shit" which should keep you in the loop on all things group chat  
> [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)


End file.
